Promise Me
by thecoleaderofgroupb
Summary: After Thomas wakes up from The Changing, he asks Chuck to grab Newt to call a Gathering. Little did he know that the older Glader was worried about him – more so than just as another shank in the Glade.


He sent Chuck to get Newt right away when he woke up. The chubby, curly-haired boy nodded and jumped up, calling for Newt as he dashed out of the room.

He had been unconscious for three days after chasing down a Griever to get stung on purpose. Three more Gladers had been taken, which made him feel terrible for being unconscious while the Glade fell apart.

He busied himself by talking to Teresa telepathically, trying to explain why he did what he had to do. Yes, it was reckless and stupid but they needed answers now if they were ever going to get out alive. The Box wasn't coming back up and supplies were low – everyone knew that they couldn't stay here forever. He heard Newt's footsteps and he quickly told Teresa that he'd finish telling her his plan later.

_Hurry!_ she said.

Newt took a seat on the bed next to him and said, "Tommy – you barely look sick."

Thomas nodded. "I feel a bit queasy, but other than that, I'm fine. Thought it'd be a lot worse."

Newt turned to look at him, a mix of anger and awe on his face. "What you did was half brave and half bloody stupid. Seems like you're pretty good at that."

Thomas made a face and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry Newt."

Newt shook his head and met Thomas's eyes. "I _know_ why you did it."

"Chuck told me what happened while I was out," Thomas said. "Look, I know it was stupid but –"

"I said I _know_ why you did it Tommy!" Newt said as he furrowed his brows. "Ya had me scared thinkin' you were dead, ya bloody shank! It was bad seeing Alby like this but you too? It…it…don't EVER do that again, ya hear me?"

Thomas hung his head and mumbled that he wouldn't do it again. He felt Newt rest his hand on his shoulder and felt him squeeze it.

"Can't lose you too Tommy," Newt said. He moved his hand to Thomas's cheek and rubbed the soft skin with his thumb.

Thomas felt his cheeks burn as Newt stroked the soft skin on his left cheek. His heart skipped a beat and he looked up to see that Newt had leaned closer to him.

"Promise me Tommy," Newt breathed as he leaned closer, his face inches away from Thomas's.

Before Thomas could say anything, Newt traced his lips with his thumb and pressed his lips gently against the younger boy's. Thomas's eyes flew open, the warmth spreading from his cheeks to his chest, his stomach…ohhhh shuck!

Newt pulled away, his brown eyes pleading and anxious. Thomas took Newt's face in both of his hands and brought the older Glader closer. "Promise," he said before kissing Newt, his lips nipping hungrily seeking a more passionate kiss than the first one. Newt moved closer as they kissed, one hand resting on Thomas's shoulder and the other traveled down his henley, quickly undoing the three buttons near the top.

Thomas broke off the kiss to pull the henley shirt over his head and Newt took this time to shed his linen pullover and tank. As Newt tossed his tank onto the floor, his eyes drifted up to Thomas's pants and settled on the large bulge underneath. "Eager aren't ya Tommy?"

"Newt," Thomas choked out. "Please?"

Newt chuckled as he unbuckled Thomas's belt and tugged down his pants to reveal his runner undies. "Bloody hell Tommy, how can you wear those? They look…painful honestly!"

"Didn't you used to be a runner too?" Thomas panted.

"Ya I was ya buggin' shank," Newt said as he undid his belt. "But I don't recall the briefs bein' that tight."

Thomas kicked his pants off and yanked off his runner undies, his long member springing free. Newt blushed when he saw Thomas naked and coughed before pulling off his pants and underwear. Thomas couldn't help but smirk.

"So uh, guess I'm not a Greenbean anymore," Thomas joked when he saw Newt blush.

Newt walked over to Thomas and pressed him down, so he was lying on the bed. Thomas grinned as he watched Newt straddle him, groaning when his hard member brushed against Newt's.

"Slim yourself nice and easy shank," Newt said as he leaned over Thomas's lips. "We gotta make this fast before Alby and Chuckie notice, good that?"

Thomas smirked as he grabbed Newt's face for another kiss. Newt moaned as Thomas slipped his tongue into his mouth and he fell on top of Thomas, the tip of his hard member slamming against Thomas's balls. Thomas bucked his hips up at the sudden movement and he snaked his free hand in between the two, grabbing both lengths in his hand. Both moaned as Thomas pulled on both them hard and furiously, trying to get them to their climaxes quickly.

"Tommy," Newt panted in between kisses. "Tommy, oh bloody!"

Thomas moaned as he pulled three more times before he hit his climax. Newt gasped as he rode out his, collapsing on top of Thomas with his head on his chest.

Newt took a few deep breaths before pushing himself up, moving off of Thomas to get dressed again. Thomas groaned and rumpled his hair before sitting up and picking up his clothes on the floor.

"If we get through this," Newt began, "that could happen again."

"Mmm really?" Thomas asked as he stepped into his undies, biting his lip as the tight fabric pressed against his member.

Newt pulled his linen pullover on and pushed the sleeves up before fixing the hood to lie flat. He cast a sideways glance at Thomas and replied, "Yeah really Tommy. But ya better not try and go be the hero like that again. Good that?"

"Good that," Thomas echoed as he buttoned his henley buttons quickly. "So uh, can you call a Gathering?"

Newt straightened his pullover and nodded as he walked to the doorway. He shot Thomas a crooked smile. "See ya in an hour Tommy."


End file.
